Prank Wars & Family Rivals
by Taymontu
Summary: Austin gets nominated for an award so they all go to Hawaii for the show but what if his biggest rivals' drummer is Ally's closest cousin? How will Ally take it? Will it tear not only her family but team Austin apart? Ausly
1. Chapter 1

**So if you read my other story then you should know this is going to be a much brighter and happier story then Wish Upon A Star and it's going to be a little funny in ways. So here it is and I hope you like it!**

Like any normal day in Miami, Sonic Boom was packed with loads of musical people buying essential instruments for their needs and what's a day in Sonic Boom without Ally Dawson and friends making a little 'trouble'.

"Now back to business does anyone have any new news for this meeting?" Ally asked swinging her gavel

"I made some more Austin merchandise! Introducing the Austin Moon Thanksgiving Turkey!" Dez announced pulling a turkey that looked like Austin from his backpack

"Okay well that's um….interesting." Ally sighed with a fake smile

"Guess who got a job at the Post Office!" Trish yelled coming in wearing a blue mailwoman outfit

"Let's see how this last." Austin muttered to Dez

"For your information I'm only a half an hour late for this time but I got better news! I was looking through the mail and-"

"Trish that's illegal you'll get in trouble!" Ally lectured

"Aw Ally thinks I'll listen to her, how cute! Anyways I was looking through Austin's mail and I found a letter from the Money Music Industries." Trish announced getting Austin's full attention

"Money Music is having an award show next week! Does this mean what I think it means?" Dez asked entering Trish's personal bubble

Trish pushed the red head away in to the drum set knocking over all the symbols and putting a snare drum through his head. All rolled her eyes and pulled out Dez's tab and added the damage.

"Well read it!" Ally ordered excited

"Okay. Dear Austin Moon, I am glad to send you this news to tell you that you will be nominated for break out artist award-"

"Yes! I got this in the bag!" Austin cheered

"-and I must inform you that it'll take place in Hawaii and I have also sent only one ticket for the plane." Trish read with a grim expression

"Wait then how are you guys going to come?" Austin said with a sad puppy dog look

The four friends stood in silence till Ally's face lit up in excitement and she went behind the counter and pulled a calendar from the register and jumped up and down like a child and ran back to her friends.

"My family is having a Dawson Family Reunion in Hawaii the same week! My family in Hawaii can get me tickets!" Ally announced very excited

"And I still have the free Hawaii vacation from when we caught the Alphabet Bandit!" Trish said clapping her hands

"Well what am I going to do?" Dez said with a pathetic sad look and with a large pout

"My cousin is coming! She has a rich boyfriend maybe he'll get you tickets too!" Trish reminded with a devious smile

"This is great! Now only if I knew my competition..." Austin trailed off biting his lower lip

"Oh I have that information! It says right here on the website that your main competition is….OMG you can't beat these guys!" Dez said in an excited voice

"Dez! Who is it?" Ally scolded

"Screeching Freaks United! Their my favorite!" Austin gave him a look "Besides you buddy." Dez said with a nervous laugh

"I bet Austin can beat him, I've never even heard of them what songs could they possibly sing?" Ally scoffed giving Austin a friendly pat on the shoulder

"They sing Rock Doctor, Beat Up The Bieber Boy, and Freak United." Dez stated and Trish went crazy

"Wait that's them? Nobody can beat them!" Trish fangirled then look at Austin "Except you."

"Come on guys let's stay positive till we see these guys at the award show okay?" Austin suggested and everyone nodded

"So Ally is your cousin going to be there?" Trish asked walking towards her friend

"Yes! I haven't seen him in years! I really missed him." Ally gushed with a girly smile

"Yeah I can't wait to meet him, what was his name again? Blu-"

Suddenly loud plane sounds echoed through the mall and everyone hit the ground covering themselves from anything that might fall then out of the blue a body fell from the sky and got stuck in the trees in front of the store. It struggled for a few minutes till getting free from the strings of the parachute and running into the store and tore of the helmet.

"A-Deezy!" The boy yelled and looked to Ally

"Bluberoni!" Ally yelled back with the biggest smile anyone has seen

The boy was about thirteen and had dark black hair that covered his forehead and was a little shorter in the back, he had dark honey eyes with giant pupils, his skin wasn't as tan as the Miami people, and he wore a black graphic-T, ripped baggy jeans, converse, and a blue hobo jacket. He hugged Ally and laughed with her.

"Guys this is my cousin! Bluberoni!" Ally introduced and he waved

"Bluberoni? Is that a real name?" Austin asked

"Well actually my real name is-"

A sudden sound of screaming sounded through the store except it was from excitement as another body crashed through to the ground and instantly ran into the store and ripped her helmet off. She had dark brown hair with blonde highlights that was up in a high pony with bangs pulled back and a headband with a black bow, darker brown eyes, and tannish skin with a few freckles on the cheeks, and wore ripped black skinny jeans, a purple checkered top, leather boots, and a leather jacket.

"Oh hey Tay-Tay." Ally greeted a little less happy

"Hey Ally! Haven't seen you in a while!" The girl greeted back with a little happier attitude

Ally stared at her cousin with an annoyed expression and looked to Tay-Tay and back to him. He shrugged and laughed it off as he hugged her again.

"She's my best friend! Be a little bit more excited!" Bluberoni laughed

All of a sudden two more people fell from the sky but one hit the glass and screamed a very girly scream while the other landed on her feet and walked into the store a little dizzy pulling the helmet off. The girl had darker skin probably from being Filipino; her hair was dark black with a head band and put in a down ponytail and over to her shoulder, her eyes were dark like her hair, and she wore denim jeggings, a green graphic-T, a denim jacket, and green crocodile patterned vans.

"And that's my friend Trixi." Bluberoni stated pointing to the girl

"S'up my peeps." Trixi greeted then fell to the ground from dizziness

The other person who fell into the window walked in with helmet on backwards and pulled it off with a disgusted face. He had darker skin, black short hair that stuck out in different places, dark eyes, and wore a striped yellow and red shirt, a pair of blue jeans, tennis shoes, and did a spock greeting.

"Hello friends! I come in peace." He greeted with a smile

"And that's…Kevin." Bluberoni said with a laugh

"Bluberoni I thought you were just coming, not your friends." Ally said a little disappointed

"Well I thought you were going to bring your friends too so I thought why not! Besides Tay-Tay gets crazy when I'm not with her." Bluberoni whispered to Ally then following a hard hit in the gut from Tay-Tay

"I can hear you. I was raised by wolves you know!" Tay-Tay warned with a harsh look

"You were raised by a taxidermists and the city mayor for seven years, the closest you were to wolves is when we went camping and a bunch wolves at my sister's make-up and tore up our camp." Bluberoni corrected

"And I learned a lot from them." Tay-Tay sighed

"Anyway just so you know I can't hang out on Saturday." Ally informed

"Why? Is it because of the Money Music Awards?" Bluberoni asked

"Ha that's going to be fun! Especially when SFU steals the prize away from what's his face…Austin Moon! He sucks." Tay-Tay laughed

Austin narrowed his eyes at the laughing girl and stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon, the person you just said sucked." Austin said childishly

"And I'm Tay-Tay Ripper, girl who's not going to take it back." Tay-Tay commented

"Tay-Tay!" Ally yelled

"Trixi goes around making fun of One Direction but I don't do anything do I?" Tay-Tay said defensively

"Yes but are we going to stuck on an island with them? NO!" Trixi said with a laugh

"Well anyways I think I got this in the bag." Austin commented smugly

"Oh really?" Trixi said stepping forward

The other kids pushed her back and whispered to each other then with a couple of breaths Trixi stepped back and just smiled back at the Miami residence. Suddenly all their faces turned white and confused as they turned around looking for something.

"What are you guys looking for?" Dez asked confused as usual

"Has anybody seen John?" Kevin asked

Suddenly a loud thud from the roof echoed as the panels from the ceiling fell to pieces and around the customers as an another boy fell from the sky hitting the ground and scampering around knocking a drum on his head and fall backwards onto a cash register and breaking it so money flew in the air like it was raining.

"And that's John! Um I'll have my mom pay for that." Bluberoni said with a nervous laugh and a sympathetic look from Ally

**I have a feeling you guys hate Tay-Tay….well it's a long story really. I'll just explain a few things about my OCs. Tay-Tay is very aggressive but is only looking for good fun and is just very opinionative in ways so don't hate her to much! Trixi is going to very rebellious in ways and that might get them in trouble….Kevin well is going to be plain crazy. He's going to be insane so you know and well Bluberoni, you don't need to know his real name but it's just very fun to have a little gag in a story. **


	2. Pops and Indies

**I'm glad you guys liked this chapter and I can't answer any reviews this chapter because I have to start my homework right now but thanks for reviewing you guys! So I hope you guys like it and bye! Please review though. **

After the sudden commotion from Bluberoni's friend John plummeting through the ceiling he stood up like it was nothing and pulled his helmet off with the drum and smiled in confusion or dizziness. He was Korean with a very square-like head and had dark eyes and very black hair what was perfectly even. He wore tan slacks, a button up blue shirt, and a red blazer with pointed shoes.

"Never again Tay-Tay. Never again." John exhaled falling to the ground

"Let's think about this hard, this wasn't my fault….it was Kevin's!" Tay-Tay argued pointing towards Kevin

"What! No it's Trixi's! Or maybe Bluberoni's! Or it could be…..Kevin's." He stated with big eyes and stood speechless

"You are Kevin." Trixi yelled out banging on the counter

"Oh right." Kevin said sadly

"It alright, I forget too." Dez said comforting the younger boy

"Okay well can someone tell me why you guys even jumped out of the plane?" Ally asked looking at Tay-Tay with a suspicious look

All the kids turned to look at the sky in one fluent motion and a sudden flashback went into their minds in a way where all of them except Team Austin could see it.

*Flashback*

All the kids sat in a small plane just talking about normal things…at least for them, like pranks, evil Pop Jimmy Haddix and Lisa Morrow, and the Money Music Awards.

"We're going to win!" Tay-Tay shouted playing with her Jackie Ripper wig

What most people don't know is that all the kids who are always picked on and out casted by everyone including the Pops are actually Screeching Freaks United, the newest and coolest Indie Rock band in the world. Trixi was Phoebee Pan the lead singer, Bluberoni was KillBerry the drummer and rapper, Tay-Tay was Jackie Ripper the guitarist and backup vocals, Kevin was K-French who played all the other instruments and kept the crowd entertained, and then there was John Wang who was Mr. Mangèr their French manager who handled the fan outbreaks.

"Ugh it's hot in here!" Kevin groaned

"Well I'm sorry! I have to warm up my voice so I can use my fake Irish accent when we accept our award." Trixi apologized drinking cold water

"Well can someone open up a window?" Kevin pleaded fanning himself

Bluberoni got up and pulled open the cabin door which was a big mistake. The wind and force suddenly entered the cabin causing everyone but Tay-Tay to scream in fear while she put her hands up like she was on a rollercoaster. In seconds Bluberoni was pulled out of the plane and sucked out into the outside world plummeting to the ground below which was the Miami Mall.

"Oh my gosh! Bluberoni!" Tay-Tay yelled "Can I have your comic book collection?" She screamed

"Tay-Tay!" John yelled

"Fine. I'll save him." Tay-Tay groaned throwing a parachute towards him

Tay-Tay grabbed a parachute too and a helmet and joined him not knowing that it would have a chain reaction. The rope of her parachute caught onto Kevin and Trixi's feet as they were pulled too but luckily John being a loyal manager threw parachutes at them so they wouldn't you know….die! After they fell out John sighed and leaned against the frame holding on tightly to a nearby parachute.

"Finally a moment of piece." He sighed with a light laugh

"John! I took your CD!" Trixi yelled while freefalling

"No! Not my Beyoncé!" John yelled letting go of the plane and free fell

*End Of Flashback*

"We were taking a class in….plane…emergencies." Tay-Tay explained with a squished face

"Oh really?" Ally asked glaring at Tay-Tay

"Yes! Ally you need to trust Tay-Tay more, it's not like she's the spawn of the devil!" Bluberoni defended

"Have you met my mom?" Tay-Tay whispered with confused face

"Not helping." Bluberoni muttered shushing his friend

"Anyways we're leaving tomorrow so you guys can stay in the store." Ally informed cautiously

"Perfect. My cousin should be coming any second too." Trish replied

As if like magic a girl forced herself through the door with a long frown. Her hair black and was jelled and greasy looking, her eyes were cold and brown with tiny specks of yellow, her skin was tanned like Trish. She wore a blue tight skirt, a minty green blouse, and baby blue heels with six inch pumps.

"What are you freaks doing here?" The girl asked

"Oh hey Lisa. We came here because Bluberoni is cousins with Ally, I'm guessing your Trish's cousin?" John asked trying to act cool

"Yes I am but could it kill you Trixi to do something with all that…denim?" Lisa growled

"Oh she did not just go there!" Trixi yelled but was held back by Kevin "At least I don't look like I got ready in the dark." Trixi commented harshly

"I gave you a chance to be a Pop but you ruined it, you're just jealous." Lisa hissed "Jimmy!" Lisa yelled snapping her head back

Like a dog a boy pushed both doors opened and walked over to Lisa with a sly smile. He had blond bieber like hair which he flipped three times a minute, crystal-like blue eye that sharply stared inside of you which was part of his charm, his skin was tanned, and he was noticeably skinny like he had no ounce of fat on his body. He wore khaki shorts, a green jersey with the number thirty on the back and the name Haddix, and white sneakers.

"Hey Ta Freaks." Jimmy greeted with a hair flip while staring at one certain Freak girl

"What's Ta? its sounds like you're saying Tay-Tay?" Dez asked yelling out to the blond boy

"No. Don't go there." Tay-Tay yelled throwing a drum stick at Dez

"We're they ever together?" Ally whispered to Bluberoni

"No it's just against Freak Rules to date someone from the Pop circle. It's considered a huge problem and will cause a ripe in the two groups." Bluberoni replied in a slight whisper so no one else could react

A sudden sound of screams and a snap was filled through the store as Ally turned to see Lisa on the ground with the heel of her shoe broken off and Tay-Tay laughing her head off while high fiving Bluberoni.

"This is going to be a long two weeks." Ally sighed hitting herself with her book "What do you mean by groups by the way?" Ally asked looking at her cousin

"Oh not again!" Trixi yelled pulling out a piece of paper

It unraveled to a bigger and bigger piece of paper when it nearly it covered all of the people in the shop! The kids got themselves out from under and all the kids but Lisa and Jimmy explained the groups.

"You see in a normal school Jock and Cheerleaders are at the top…well not at Hearting, their actually the outcasts because there because they can't play an instrument or sing. At the top of the groups are the Pops which Lisa and Jimmy are in then there are Funks, Punks, Tronics, Rockys, K-Poppers, J-Poppers-Poppers-"

"Okay we get it!" Trish yelled to them

"But at the very bottom is unfortunately the Indies….which is us, but we don't really care we rather not show off." Kevin laughed nervously

*Flashback*

The crowd was raging as Screeching Freaks United performed for all of New York as it seemed and Trixi as Phoebee Pan was just finishing her last song of the night when the crowd asked for more. She decided to sing one of her favorite song, Suckceed by Rooney. At the end the crowd burst into screams as the stage was set on fire by dozens of fireworks and confetti was shot out at all directions.

"We are not afraid! Thanks you Freaks and goodnight!" Phoebee yelled running down to the emergency exit.

*End of Flashback *

"Yeah we're very shy." Trixi sighed

"That's what you think." Tay-Tay laughed pulling a string

The string then knocked over a tuba onto the piano hitting a slingshot that threw a metal ball at the doors tipping over a bucket of blue paint on top of the Pops leaving them screaming and whining about their hair…and it wasn't Lisa who was worried about her hair.


	3. The Beginning Of The Ride

**I haven't updated in a while so I decided to do it today because I won't have time tomorrow so…here it is! Also if you like this story please read my completed story called Wish Upon A Star if you haven't already. So I hope you like it! Please enjoy, thanks for reading it, and please review!**

After Team Austin finished their meeting Ally closed up the store and pulled out bags of blankets and pillows for the kids to sleep on while they went home to pack for tomorrow. Ally instructed that Tay-Tay couldn't touch anything while she was away and trusted Bluberoni and Trixi to take care of them while she left….that was a mistake.

"I can't believe I have to sleep on the floor!" Lisa shrieked

"It'll be just like when we camped out in the Rec. Room on Halloween to catch that ghost." Jimmy laughed not getting a good response from Lisa

"Yeah and Mr. Z tried to kill us….that was fun!" Tay-Tay laughed high fiving Bluberoni

"Of course you guys thought it was." Lisa snorted rolling her eyes

"Well yes, it was awesome because we were chased by our band teacher dressed like a serial killing ghost while we were in our PJs." Bluberoni said with a complete smile

"Uh. You guys are such…such-"

"Slow down Lisa. We all know how big words hurt your small brain." Trixi laughed

"POSERS!" Lisa screamed

Jimmy stood completely frozen waiting for Tay-Tay to jump her in anger from being called the P-word. Last time he did that the leather wearing girl nearly shaved off his 'perfect' blond locks after the food fight of 2010, but they just stood there staring madly as if she just criticized her jacket or new head band. Tay-Tay pushed Trixi and Bluberoni to the back of the store with a vicious smile giving the message to Jimmy to sleep with one eye open.

"I'm going to set up a prank that'll make Lisa know what the true meaning of poser really is." Tay-Tay snarled

"Oh I'm with you!" Trixi agreed

"But what about Ally?" Bluberoni asked looking guilty

"Who cares? She hates me anyways why not have some fun?" Tay-Tay replied shrugging

Bluberoni nodded with a slight hesitation and Tay-Tay saw that but she didn't really care about that in that moment as she was too busy with calculating her new prank. Hours later both girls got the prank all set for Lisa and Trixi even stayed up all night watching the girl sleep in anticipation for the prank to unveil.

The next morning all the kids got ready one by one and waited for Team Austin to come through the door and then Tay-Tay figured out the fault in her plan! If they came through the door then they would be pranked not Lisa. In seconds she decided what to do.

"Hey Lisa is that a sale?" Tay-Tay pointed looking out the doors

"What where?" Lisa screamed running only to be caught by Jimmy

"Your dad already took away your credit card. No more shopping." Jimmy argued with an annoyed expression

Lisa's face turned red as he pushed him over the counter and took his credit card out of his pocket and booked it for the door while Tay-Tay and Kevin went to see if Jimmy was okay. In the midst of the chaos no one noticed Ally enter the store.

"No!" Bluberoni yelled as Ally walked in

A loud crash and ringing of bells went off before a gold ball hit of the tuba and hit the roof causing gold dust to on Ally and stick while the ropes wrapped around her limbs causing her to dance like a ridiculous puppet. Austin was mortified when he entered while Trish and Dez wondered how this possible happened and how did the violent girl get the roped to do that.

"Tay-Tay! I can't believe you!" Ally screamed having a panic attack

"It wasn't for you!" Tay-Tay argued but Ally didn't listen

"I don't care anymore! Let's get on the plane before Ms. Ripper ruins the whole mall." Ally ordered totally in rage

On the way there Austin tried his best to comfort his best friend while Bluberoni consoled his own friend who was absolutely outraged in Ally's behavior to her and that she wouldn't let her speak. In the end they were still mad and that didn't help the seating arrangements.

"Kevin and Bluberoni are sitting together, John and Lisa, Trixi and Jimmy, Dez and Trish, Ally and Tay-Tay." The flight attendant announced seeing the tickets

All of them went into fright except for the two girls who had two different reactions: Ally went into a panic and Tay-Tay just stood there calmly with a small smirk. After getting in their seats the torture began for Miss Ally Dawson.

"You know people die on these things." Tay-Tay informed

"No, no they don't. This plane is completely safe!" Ally argued then the plane made some disturbing sounds

"Or we could fall to our deaths in the Atlantic. Sounds like my family reunion!" Tay-Tay laughed

After a bit of bickering the fights escalated into a full on fight without the physical part but by the way Tay-Tay was playing it would put a Drill Sargent to tears. Ally clenched her jaw and hit her head against the chair in front of her and to make it worse…..she had food. Tay-Tay took out a bag of chips and started eating.

"There's no eating on the plane!" Ally yelled

"What? Yes there-"

"THERE'S NO EATING ON THE PLANE!" Ally screamed louder

"I was going to give you your pickles back….but now I'm not!" Tay-Tay yelled pulling out a jar of pickles with the name 'Ally' written on it

"My pickles…my PICKLES…..MY PICKLES!" Ally yelled then fainted right there on the spot

Bluberoni heard noises through his sound proof headphones and turned to his cousin and best friend to see Ally's head tilted backwards, unconscious with Tay-Tay snacking on pickles putting on a brave face.

"Uh….Is she okay?" Bluberoni asked leaning over to make eye contact with his friend

"Oh yeah she's just napping." Tay-Tay said with a wink leading Bluberoni to get chills

"PICKLES!" Ally screamed jumping up then hitting her head and knocking herself in a sleep

"She really needs a therapist." John commented


	4. And The Water Slide

**Hi guys so I decided that I will add some Ausly in but very faint like how they have in T.V. show just because I love romance! **

Halfway through the plane ride Ally awoken from her fainting episode and continued to bicker with Tay-Tay about some odd things. First it was about her volume level on her IPod, then it was her excessive amount leather clothing, and now it was about her hair color.

"The bleach will destroy your brain cells!" Ally complained

"It's part of my rebellion to normal society, I will not stay one color! I must be an individual not part of the in crowd." Tay-Tay explained putting down her _'How Not To Kill When Wanting To Kill'_ book

"Would you two stop bickering! You're waking a baby!" Bluberoni scolded

"That's not a baby, that's just Dez." Austin commented

They all turned to the row behind them to see Dez sobbing into Trish's shoulder but with a sudden slap in the face but the Latina he stopped but still had a few little tears streaming down his eyes. All the kids looked at the boy awkwardly and looked back to the front.

"Anyways, Ally keeps picking fights with me and I have no idea why! If you hate me so much then why did you let me stay at Sonic Boom? Why did you let me come to Miami all those times when Bluberoni was little? I have never done anything mean!" Tay-Tay screamed

"Excuse me ladies but if you can please leave your drama on the ground. I'm sorry to be this mean but it's my duty." The flight attendant instructed

"Hehe she said duty." Trixi and Austin giggled while Ally gave them a stern glare

"Will do Mrs. "Ally apologized

"It's been Ms. for two months now, thanks a lot for bringing it up!" The flight attendant sobbed and went to the back of plane

"You have a way with people Ms. Dawson." Tay-Tay commented

The rest of the plane ride was very quiet yet peaceful for the next hour until they landed on the island of Kauai. They got their onboard suitcases and one by one left the airplane and met up in front of the terminal.

"Well besides Tay-Tay almost killing Ally this was one of the best flights ever!" Trish commented having Dez carry all her stuff

Ally struggled to carry her large bags and with no help from Bluberoni who was also being a pack mule for Lisa alongside Jimmy she was hopeless. Austin walked beside her and took one bag from his shoulder and continued to walk forward with the rest of the group to meet with a certain girl in the front.

"Hello Austin Moon and friends! My name is Luna Chance. "The girl introduced

She had short brown hair that was almost perfectly straight with a tiny white beret on the back of her head, she had deep brown eyes that were almost the size of softballs when she saw Austin, and she wore very fashionable clothes.

"Well it's nice to meet you. What hotel are we staying at?" Austin asked looking around

"The grand Hyatt Hotel. You'll love there! It has the best water slide ever and it has the most beautiful ocean surrounding it!" Luna explained leading them to a large bus with enough room for everyone

It only took a few minutes to get to the hotel and since the weather was absolutely perfect no one really cared for the air conditioner. When they got to the Hyatt they were in amazement at the beauty of the hotel. It was made out of pure stone with two ponds in the front with black swans swimming and through the lobby you could see a beautiful blue ocean just miles down the road. Everyone greeted the pop star and they go their rooms with sincere smiles.

"Nothing can ruin this!" Kevin yelled out

"Aloha Trixi Esse! Austin Moon! Friends... " A boy called out

"Oh no." Trixi mouthed

Everyone turned to see three kids standing in front of them, two were boys and one was a girl. One of the boys' had blond hair but not as perfect as Jimmy's and bright blue eyes while the other boy looked like a bit like Charlie Rowe with the wild brown hair and brownish green eyes. The girl had medium blonde hair and big hazel eyes.

"Who are they?" Austin asked in a whisper

"The blond boy is named Ross, the other boy is named Phoenix, and the girl Katalyn." Bluberoni answered as the three kids walked towards them

"What are you doing her Ross?" Trixi hissed at the boy

"Just on vacation. What about you?" Ross replied with a frown

"Bluberoni has family here so we're taking a vacation too." John added in

"Well I'm disgusted to see you here but I hope your trip home is very 'enjoyable'." Katalyn laughed as her friends walked away

All the kids looked awkwardly at each other before going back to their rooms to get ready for the rest of the day. Bluberoni, Kevin, and Jimmy shared a room, Lisa, Tay-Tay, and Trixi shared, Trish and Ally, and Austin and Dez shared a room. It wasn't a very well thought out plan especially with Lisa sharing a room with the Freaks but it seem to work out fine until the water slide.

Ally, Austin, Tay-Tay, Jimmy, and Bluberoni went to the water slide while Trixi and Kevin played Ping Pong, and Lisa, John, Trish, and Des went to the beach to tan and scuba dive.

Ally was dressed in a floral bikini top and a pair of short denim shorts, Tay-Tay was wearing her peace sign one piece, Austin, Jimmy and Bluberoni wore board shorts but Austin had music notes and Bluberoni had drum sticks and Jimmy had bright blue ones.

"Come on Ally it's nothing to worry about! It's perfectly safe." Bluberoni assured pushing her towards the slide

"Yeah Ally I'll go with you if you want." Austin suggested

"Thanks Austin I think that'll help." Ally said

Ally sat in Austin's lap then went down the water slide while Jimmy went with Tay-Tay and Bluberoni went by himself. Ally and Austin went flying down the slide when they hit the water Austin swam to the corner but Ally was too caught up in the moment to notice Jimmy and Tay-Tay flying at her. Tay-Tay flew first hitting Ally and throwing her under the water.

"Ally!" Austin yelled

"Tay-Tay!" Jimmy and Bluberoni yelled

Jimmy was terrified of going after her while Bluberoni when he hit the water brought Tay-Tay to the water while Austin saved Ally from drowning. When they came to from their slight coma like state and Ally was showing pure utter hatred towards Ms. Ripper.

"Bluberoni! You would save her but not your cousin! I'm your only cousin, I'm family for god sake and you save your best friend! She does nothing good for you why do you do anything for her?" Ally screamed

"You know what Ally? Tay-Tay is my best friend and I have to say without her I wouldn't be here right now! She's helped me through everything and I've only seen you a few times in my life and that's only because of holidays where we have to be happy! If you were a good cousin then you would see you do the same thing to your friends!" Bluberoni screamed back, this was totally not in his personality being the laid back revolutionary boy

"I do not favor Trish over you!" Ally argued

"Not Trish. Austin!" Bluberoni yelled

Ally's eyes went wide and looked to Austin and back to her cousin in total shock. _Is this true? _Ally thought before blanking out from their conversation.

**So did you like it? I think it was good for something that took forever to write! I'm sorry! But I have one question for you guys!**

**1) What do you think about Tay-Tay and Bluberoni? I call it Tayaroni! Haha I don't know I've talked to my friend about different pairings and that was one so I just wanted to know what you thought. **

**So bye guys and I'll try to update soon! **

**~Rikki**


	5. Band Members and Ausly

"What are you talking about Bluberoni? I don't treat Austin better than anyone!" Ally yelled

All the kids there looked at Ally with disbelief. In return Ally became nervous and started to bite her hair like she normally did; Austin would go help her but he was afraid to make the situation even worse.

"Face it Ally, you like Austin." Tay-Tay yelled a few people stare

"And Austin likes Ally!" Bluberoni agreed

Both Austin and Ally looked to each other with nervous smiles and laugh mumbling a few words trying to deny the crushes. Neither of them knew for sure anyways but all eyes were on them.

"Awwwkward!" Jimmy yelled then getting a punch from Tay-Tay

"How about we forget about this….Austin has to be at the Award Show studio in an hour anyways for performance practice." Bluberoni sighed

"Yeah…wait how do you know about the schedule?" Ally asked

"Um…oh look butterflies!" Tay-Tay exclaimed while running off with Bluberoni

Jimmy, Ally, and Austin stared off at the weird kids who obviously avoided the question. Jimmy knew a possible explanation so being the troublesome kid he followed them. He caught up with them later at the lagoon where they were talking to John, Trixi, and Kevin.

"So are they on to us or not?" Trixi asked

"No we used the old butterfly maneuver to distract them. We should get to the rooms quick so we can change for our practice at the studio. "Tay-Tay explained, all the kids nodded

All the Freaks ran back into the hotel as fast as they could, leaving a very satisfied Jimmy. He was about to follow after them until his 'lovely' girlfriend Lisa showed up with a nasty sun burn and a unhappy expression printed on her face.

"Come on Jimmy we're getting out of here!" Lisa huffed

"Lisa, if I give you money will you just hang out at the shops in the lobby for the next five hours?" Jimmy suggested

Lisa agreed and soon was on her way to the jewelry shop in the hotel. Jimmy, as soon as she was out of sight, boomed for the elevator to go to the rooms determined to catch the Freaks in the act..

As Dez was getting ready help Austin with his practice performance at the studio he realized that him and Kevin must of switched bags seeing all the strange magazines about time traveling and other very weird things; so he decided to go to their room to deliver it to them. He walked down the hall and knocked on the door to hear some strange muttering.

"It must be room service!" A voice shouted

"I'll get it!" Another one said

Soon the door flew wide open with both people very shook from what was behind the door. Dez stared, starstrucked, as he was standing in front of K-French, his favorite member of Screeching Freaks United (SFU). He had a bright green Mohawk, dark eyes and skin, strange striped clothing, and antennas sticking out from his head.

"Oh my gosh I'm such a big fan!" Dez gushed not realizing this was Kevin and Bluberoni's room

"Um…oh thanks.. De- I mean strange…red headed…fan." K-French stuttered

"Where's my French toast!" A voice yelled coming forward only to show himself as KillBerry

He had black, white, and light blue hair that was sticking up everywhere, white eyes, painted white face, saggy jeans, a ripped T-shirt, black jacket, and boots on.

"Uh oh." KillBerry sighed

"Can I get your autographs!" Dez shouted

"Yeah…just be quiet!" KillBerry instructed

Dez pulled out his SFU CD so both members could sign it then went on for about twenty minutes about how much he was their biggest fans. The two boys were falling asleep standing up until Dez finally finished.

"That's…interesting. He should meet Gail." KillBerry yawned

"You don't mean….Gail Johnson! She is not worthy! She beats me at every auction of your merchandise." Dez whined

"That's nice now please leave we have to practice our performance in five minutes!" K-French yelled shutting the door and leaving the fanboy behind

Dez smiled to himself and prepared to walk back to his room then realized that he still had all the stuff that him and Kevin switched by accident. He looked to the room and back at the bag when something finally dinged on him.

"Wait so this must mean that….they switched rooms! Darn why must this always happen to me! Oh wait I better go catch up to Austin." He yelled out loud then ran to the elevator

Austin was busy doing his vocals with Ally before he would do his whole performance for practice when all of a sudden two girls ran into the room. One had light white skin with purple, red, and yellow hair sticking up in the front and wearing ripped jeans, white T-shit, a leather jacket and boots. The other had red hair, dark tan skin and dark eyes, and was wearing vans, a denim jacket, black jeans, and a white T-shirt.

"Who are you?" Ally asked

"I'm Jackie Ripper and this Phoebee Pan. We're part of SFU." The girl with red, purple, and yellow hair introduced

"I'm Austin Moon!" Austin greeted

"Yeah…our competition." Jackie Ripper snarled

"Yeah so I'll just start practicing…" Austin replied

He started to sing his new song while Jackie Ripper and Phoebee made their way over to Ally backstage waiting for K-French, Mr. Mangèr, and KillBerry. Ally watched Austin intently very proud of her partner.

"So I'm guessing you're very proud of your boyfriend?" Jackie Ripper asked

"No why do people keep saying that?" Ally asked nervously biting her hair

"Maybe because you're drooling over him." Phoebee commented with an Irish accent

"No I'm not!" Ally yelled

"Calm down Ally!" Jackie Ripper yelled

"Wait how do you know my name?" Ally asked

"Uh lucky guess…." Phoebee stuttered

"Umm I guess that makes sense. Austin's almost done…I guess you should get your guitar Jackie." Ally replied

"Never…ever…call me Jackie. Only Jackie Ripper or Ripper." The girl snarled

"You're almost as bad as my cousin's friend Tay-Tay..." Ally muttered

Tay-Tay (disguised as Jackie Ripper) was about to attack her until KillBerry, K-French, and Mr. Mangèr came running into the studio looking very frustrated and crazed as Mr. Mangèr ran into a pole knocking him unconscious.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked

"Retro Tubthump took our stuff!" KillBerry yelled

"Oh no!" Ripper yelled

"And it gets worse…..they took Austin's stuff too!"


	6. Instruments and Accidents

**Sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I've been on vacation and I have History Day coming up so boo to me; but here is the next chapter and I'd like to give a little thanks to my best friend Trixel for telling me to update this story...since November. **

Everyone was in horror at what KillBerry just announced. Ally was almost in tears at the newfound anxiety filling her body; the Freaks, who were trying to disguise themselves, tried to come up with a few solutions for their lack of instruments.

All of a sudden Retro Tubthump walked in with haughty smiles and laughing with each other. The only girl was Rhode with pink long hair wearing a leather jacket, purple Tee, and a long black skirt, she held her drum sticks in her hands. The main singer was Ellian was brunette wearing very formal attire with a leather jacket, he laughing at the others. The last one was Ash, he had blue hair and was the guitarist, he wore hobo patched clothing and face paint.

"Gives us back our stuff!" Ripper yelled in anger

"Calm down! You'll get your stuff….after the show." Rhode laughed

"We'll get you, you goat suckers." K-French snarled

"Well get off our stage so we can practice….Freaks!" Ellian ordered, taking stage and grabbing the microphone from Phoebee

Phoebee walked off as she passed by Rhode and Ash, Ash played something on his guitar making the other two Tubthumps laugh hysterically.

"You do not say that about my friend!" Ripper hissed

KillBerry moved her along outside the studio with Austin and Ally gang behind them, very dumfounded with what had happened.

"So what now?" Ally groaned

"We find our stuff. That's all we can do; now if I were a bunch of snotty kids where would I hide other peoples' stuff." Trixi sighed, she looked to the others who shrugged

"Wait, I think I know where it is! But if we want our stuff back we need to get a few friends to help us." KillBerry informed with a sly smirk

"Well who are they?" Ally asked enthusiastically

"I have a feeling you already know them." KillBerry looked to the other Freaks as they told Team Austin what to do

_**Later**_

"If we want this to work, you two have to work together; okay?" Bluberoni asked looking at Ally and Tay-Tay

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Don't kill her and we'll get the stuff back." Tay-Tay agreed as she grabbed a hold of Ally's arm

Tay-Tay pulled Ally into the lobby in front of the desk where she then spotted Lisa holding a bunch of shopping bags being followed by Jimmy, who was clearly annoyed, and Ally knew what to do. She walked behind them innocently then tripped Lisa who fell and knocked her head unconscious.

"I didn't do it!" Jimmy yelled walking away to join Tay-Tay

The people at the desk left their stations to see if Lisa was okay when Dez and John took their place to find where Retro Tubthump's room was. As soon as they got it they walked over to Bluberoni, Trish, and Austin who were ready by the elevators.

"That was amazing. Tell them I said good job." Bluberoni reminded John as they exited up in the elevator

Meanwhile Jimmy looked at what happened with a suspicious glance towards Tay-Tay who was about to make her escape with Ally in toe when Jimmy grabbed her to his side with a tight hold.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked with a stern gaze

"Oh you know Ally! Clumsy girl." Tay-Tay laughed as she tried to pull away

"Yep! That's right clumsy me….you know I'm a klutz!" Ally laughed awkwardly as she began to chew on her hair

"Well we better be going you know how girls are….with going places….I don't know." Tay-Tay sighed as she went to the front of the hotel with Ally.

**/**

When Bluberoni, Austin, and Trish got to the level they immediately went to the rival bands room, it was of course, locked with no other choice than to pick it open. Trish tried for a few seconds with no avail then let Bluberoni try who succeeded.

"When you're friends with Tay-Tay, you learn a lot." Bluberoni commented before entering

As they entered they saw the instruments lined up in the side of the room; they gathered some of the instruments as Bluberoni called the rest of the band to get them up to the room.

"So how do you know SFU?" Trish asked, she struggled to keep a hold on the drum

"Uh…you know….parties." Bluberoni stuttered, none of the Dawson family was very good under pressure

The rest of the band and Team Austin arrived in the room picked up the remaining instruments and made a quick escape downstairs to put on the next bus to the studio which Team Austin would be leaving on.

"Thanks guys for your help." Austin replied with a bright smile

"No problem! We needed to get back _our-_I mean SFU's instruments." Kevin corrected himself before anyone could really understand the mistake

"Well we'll see you guys later." Ally said, they piled on the bus to leave, leaving the Freaks by themselves

"Well this was stressful." Trixi groaned, she sat down on the bench

"Especially with hiding the secret." Tay-Tay agreed, joining her

"Let's hope for no more trouble." John sighed, soon rain clouds began to form overhead

"Dang it that always happens. Well at least nothing really bad is happening." Kevin reminded with a happier smile

Right after that Ross, Phoenix, and Katalyn walked off a bus and in front of the Freaks with wide smirks and Ross laughing.

"What's so funny?" Trixi asked

"You. Those instruments you took, they are set so when Austin starts using them they'll explode. Greatest prank ever." Ross smiled widely and walked into the hotel

All the kids' faces turned pale as they realized what they just did; all fear was thrown at them at the pure thought of them accidently helping hurt Austin.

"We've got to do something!" Trixi exclaimed, jumping up

"I have an idea!" A voice called from a little farther away

All the kids turned in hope to find their savior from this horrible disaster they created, yet again, only to see the one and only…..Jimmy Haddix.


	7. Tricking and Realization

**Yes, this is our long awaited chapter. Sorry it takes me forever I just have a lot of work, I'm sorry! But I hope you like this chapter! Remember no flamers! **

All the Freaks turned to wait for what Jimmy had to say so they could help their newfound friends. Jimmy just stood there for a second gaining all attention on him, just how he liked it.

"We get there before they start using their instruments." Jimmy suggested with a smug smile.

"Oh that's right, because we all have jetpacks that travel at the speed of sound." Tay-Tay shot back rolling her eyes.

"No, Tay-Tay, he has more….I hope." Bluberoni assured with a worried smile.

"Oh I do, we use my car." Jimmy added with a haughty smile.

"Jimmy, you're fourteen and we're miles and miles into the Pacific Ocean!" John yelled out throwing his hands up.

"Don't worry Freaks, it comes in handy when your parents are famous and rich." Jimmy assured as he pulled out his phone.

Jimmy stepped away as he used his phone to call someone leaving the Freaks to look at each in other in confusion. When Jimmy stepped back in front of the Freaks he looked off into the parking lot and for a brief few moments nothing happened; Jimmy snapped his figures and seconds later a car came out of nowhere.

"Woe! I underestimated you rich boy." Trixi laughed as she ran to the car.

"Maybe you aren't such a goatsucker after all." Kevin commented as he followed Trixi.

"Thank me later." Jimmy called to them.

The Freak gathered into the car that seemed to go as fast as light while Jimmy looked to the driver of the car to let them in. As the Freak jumped in Jimmy stood outside the car and leaned on the window where the Freaks were.

"Now he's going to be going fast so hold on Freaks." Jimmy laughed.

"You aren't going with us?" Bluberoni asked leaning over.

"Nope, this is your time losers. Now go!" Jimmy called as he motioned to the driver.

In seconds the car went speeding off down the street forcing our heroines to be shot backwards in the car, luckily they were wearing seatbelts. The car zipped through turns and red lights almost to the studio when the car stopped immediately.

"What happened?" Trixi yelled out as she turned to look out the window.

"There's animals blocking the road, I suggest you all run to save your friends." The driver responded, he went to unlock the door but it wouldn't unlock.

The kids groaned loudly as they banged on the doors to open while the driver tried to push the unlock button but it wouldn't budge. In the middle of their anger something especially sparked in Tay-Tay as she tore Kevin's piano necklace from his neck then used it to hit the window multiple times until the force of her strength broke the glass.

"Woe!" Bluberoni yelled out, he knew Tay-Tay was strong but he would never think she would use her strength to help Ally or anyone close to Ally.

"Come on!" Tay-Tay ordered as pushed through the broken and sharp glass.

The other kids carefully followed her trying not to be cut by the glass, luckily only John was the one to be cut. Once the kids safely made their way out of the car they jolted towards the studio, pass the security (Thanks to Tay-Tay), and to the stage where Austin was going to practice. Once they got there they saw Austin preparing to play his guitar for his first number.

"No!" All the kids yelled out.

Bluberoni and Tay-Tay bounced onto the stage, ripping the instruments that Austin was going to play through his songs and hit them against the stage until they were unsolvable pieces leaving the Miami residence in pure shock and fear.

"Why did you do that?" Ally yelled as she pulled herself to the stage.

"Ally, we were-"

"No Tay-Tay, no more excuses! I get that you don't like me but why did you have to ruin Austin's instruments? Did you really want to win and sabotage Austin that badly that he can't even play? Why don't you just burn my book or break Austin's hands or break Dez's camera?" Ally yelled out as she became angrier.

"Stop yelling at her! We were trying to help! Retro Tubthump put explosives in the instruments knowing we would find them; we saved Austin!" Bluberoni explained as his temper went flying which was surprising since he was pretty mellow.

"And you believed us!" A voice called, it was Rhode.

"Retro Tubthump? What are you talking about?" Trixi asked in a daze.

"We tricked you into thinking that those instruments were going to explode just so that Austin can't perform. Guess who is now?" Ellian asked with a smug smile.

"Us!" Rhode laughed as they walked away.

Pure anger filled up in the Freaks and Team Austin as they came to the realization that they were tricked again by the wannabe band. Before anyone could say anything Tay-Tay marched into the backroom where their stuff was being held and then came back onto the stage….with her favorite guitar.

"Here, you can play this while performing." Tay-Tay sighed with an apologetic look.

"Are you serious?" Austin asked with bright eyes.

"You never give your guitar to anyone!" Bluberoni stated just as amazed.

"I'll do anything if it means Ally will stop hating me." Tay-Tay replied shaking her head.

A little after she broke out in a fake smile for the rest of her friends while Austin, who didn't know about Tay-Tay's no touching thing, hugged her tightly with a happy smile. Tay-Tay took the hug as a thank you but as soon as Austin let go Ally gave one to her.

"Okay, okay! I get it, I'm a hero!" Tay-Tay laughed as everyone joined.

"Wait…isn't this Jackie Ripper's guitar?" Dez asked looking at the Freaks.

"Oh, um, well…." The Freaks murmured.

"Wait, that's Jackie Ripper's guitar…..Trixi can sing….Bluberoni has make up…" Ally trailed on.

"Oh look at the time!" John yelled out pointing at the door.

"No, wait….are you guys…" Trish looked at Ally then at the Freaks.

"No, no, No!" Trixi repeated as she shook her head.

"You're S.F.U.!" Austin yelled out.

**Review Please! **

**- Rikki**


End file.
